


What Happens When Phichit Wins the Gold?

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: The story takes place after Phichit wins his Gold Medal. Good friends look after other good friends who win medals, right? There just may or may not be complicated feelings and touching involved.





	

A score of 285.76. 

It had been something he had wanted so bad Phichit had been willing to do something he had never seen any other Thai skater attempt. But, the risk had paid off and he had the proof clenched in his hands.

Phichit had painstakingly made sure that he could put both Yuuri and Christophe in check with his routine.

All the blood, sweat, and tears he had poured into the program had yielded their fruits.

He stood in the middle of the rink in the center between the two people who normally performed steps above him. Around them was a crowd screaming in excitement.

In that moment Phichit felt his chest swell with pride. He felt invincible.

Stepping off the ice, Phichit turned towards his former roommate. Yuuri smiled and laughed as the Thai skater threw his arms around him squeezing for all he was worth. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, “Phichit! You did wonderful! Congratulations!”

“You too Yuuri!” It was no secret that Phichit was the only friend Yuuri had really had back in Detroit, and Phichit was happy to be in China competing against his former rinkmate.

Celestino chuckled and shook his head as he waited patiently for his student by a small group of reporters. Phichit held onto Yuuri burying his face into the other skaters neck. Yuuri hummed and Phichit relaxed under the gentle pat between his shoulders.

Not only had he won gold, but Yuuri had been right next to him with the silver.

Both of them also had a decent shot at making the Grand Prix Final.

“Congratulations you two. Yuuri, I’m sure you are tired. We should head back to the hotel.” Victor’s voice cut through their celebration and Yuuri slowly unwound his arms from around Phichit. Phichit bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled at his friend and his coach.

The way Yuuri looked at that man was as if he was an angel or god himself.

_Love looks good on you Yuuri._

Yuuri turned back to his friend, “I’m not too tired right now, but I’m sure that Coach Celestino probably wants to finish up here too. We’ll definitely catch up later!”

Yuuri reached down and squeezed his fingers in a brief farewell before he moved towards his coach and...Boyfriend? Lover? Victor wrapped an arm around his student’s shoulders, and smiled down at him ushering him away from the reporters who were poised to ask them both questions. 

While he may have won in the rink that evening, Yuuri had won in love.

Shaking his head, Phichit’s palm itched. He wanted  his phone to take a picture of the retreating couple to capture the look of adoration and happiness on them both.

It was rare to find someone to support you so fully on and off the ice in a professional career.

_Lucky him._

\-----

“Another!” One of the men around Phichit shouted clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Brian had been one of the techs who had been on the camera and done the blocking for the people watching over television. He and some of the other techs had wanted to celebrate the end of the program. They had all but kidnapped Phichit and had him come along, much to Celestino’s dismay.

Phichit blinked and looked down at his cell phone as he fingered the rim of his glass. It was a text:

_I found someone to come keep you company. Send me the address._

Taking a picture of where he was via GPS, Phichit sent the picture to Celestino. His coach read the message and promptly sent him back another text.

_Please do not leave until your escort arrives._

Phichit smiled. It was always nice to have people that cared about him so much. The love and support he had never failed to amaze him on and off the rink.

His cup had no sooner been emptied before it was replaced with whatever sweet drink had been ordered for him by the other techs. Phichit smiled and shook his head, as everyone around him celebrated and talked. Picking up his phone, he snapped a picture of him grinning and holding up his drink.

_Tonight has been a dream._

The door chimed as someone else entered and a loud cheer came from the crew around him. Looking up Phichit blinked.

_Ciao Ciao really did find a good escort._

Victor smiled and waved towards all of the crew with one hand, his other was used to gently draw Yuuri in past him. Yuuri smiled unsure as he rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand and nodded towards the crew and producers.

He didn’t really start smiling until his eyes met Phichit’s. Phichit felt his own smile broaden in answer to his former roommates.

Victor looked towards him and nodded as he tugged Yuuri over to the bar and his friend broke eye contact as he pushed at Victor’s shoulder gently. Several people that weren’t with the party stopped and took notice of them.

Phichit stood up and moved towards them, “Did Ciao Ciao really get you both to come out? I’m so happy!”

“When he told me you were out with some of the crew alone.” Yuuri called over the music and noise.

Phichit grinned, “I just didn’t feel like going back to the hotel.”

Victor leaned between them both, “No one who just won a medal should be out by themselves. Everyone here is nice, but not everyone is respectful of privacy.”

“Well for whatever reason, I’m glad you two are here.” Phichit hummed happily threading his arm through Yuuri’s.

Yuuri smiled at him and hit his hip with his own.

The action left a warmth running up his side.

“Now don’t be shy Yuuri, what do you want to drink? How about you Phichit? ” Victor offered as the bartender gave him his undivided attention.  

\-----

“So Yuuri tells me you were his rinkmate when he lived in the United States.” Victor leaned forward elbows on the table. Yuuri blinked and looked between them, and opened his mouth.

“Yes, we were roommates too.” Phichit grinned.

Victor whistled and Yuuri buried his face in his hands, “Please don’t you two.”

“Don’t what? Talk about you?” Phichit laughed as Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri gently squeezing him affectionately.

_They are so cute together._

The thought slipped into Phichit’s mind as he stared at the couple. His fingers brushed over the cold table. With all the drinking, the coldness felt good against his warm palms.

“So, do you have any embarrassing stories from when you lived together?” Victor tried again.

Yuuri squawked indignantly and smacked his shoulder.

Phichit giggled, “Well, there was one time he didn’t shut the door and I caught him dancing by himself.”

Victor blinked and turned looked at Yuuri. Yuuri sank down in his chair and buried his face in his hands again, “Phichit…”

“It was cute! I even have the video!” Phichit picked up his phone and started looking through his old files on his phone.

“You do? Can I see?” Victor leaned forward his hand out.

“No! No one is watching me dance!”  Yuuri waved his hand frantically in front of his body.

“Here it is! Oh. Yeah I may or may not have cut the video short to dance with him.” Phichit apologized as he handed the phone over to Victor.

Yuuri glared at him over the tips of his fingers. Phichit grinned back amicably and winked.

“Ohhh! He looks so young here! Look at that cute butt wiggle.” Victor praised the other as his eyes devoured the content he was watching. Phichit puffed out his chest and Yuuri whimpered and tried to sink into the floor.

“That was cute! You said you danced with him?” Victor tipped his head towards Yuuri as Phichit nodded.

“Dance was something that we both did a lot of in private and at the rink. It was how Yuuri kept the weight off.” Phichit smiled and sipped at his long forgotten drink. The taste was watered down considerably, but it still tasted good.

“Oh? How come you don’t dance for me Yuratchka?” Victor purred pressing his shoulder to Yuuri’s. 

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Yuuri leaned away from his coach.

Victor chuckled and grabbed his beer nursing it quietly as Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Phichit. “Actually there was this one time where one of our teachers took everyone out to a strib club too. You should have seen Yuuri’s face.”

“Oh was he embarrassed?” Victor’s features light up and Yuuri whined.

“Phichiiiit!”

Phichit smiled and shook his head as he held up his hands in defense, “Okay. Okay.”

_I won’t tell Victor how interested you were in pole dancing. Or that I noticed you started to come home later on certain days. I’ll keep that to myself._

Victor turned wrapping his arms around Yuuri, “But Yuuri, you never talk about your time in Detroit! I want to know everything about you!”

“No!” Yuuri yelled pushing his hands onto Victor’s cheek as he tried to hold the other away from him. Phichit smiled and picked up his phone snapping a picture.

Yuuri turned to him and pointed, “Don’t post that on twitter!”

Phichit smiled and hit post, “Too late!”

Yuuri slumped and Victor rubbed his cheek on the top of his head, “Awww. Don’t be sad Yuuri. Lots of people love our pictures together!”

\-----

Phichit blinked and narrowed his eyes woozily at the others across from him at the table. Yuuri stared back at him with a small goofy smile. Phichit blinked and looked down at the table at the phone.

The digital clock read 2:30 A.M.

“I didn’t realize how late it was.” Phichit murmured.

“Neither did I.” Yuuri squinted and looked up to Victor. The Russian ice skater smiled innocently and Phichit shook his head slowly in wonder. Victor had done a great job in getting them into conversation that the hours had just flown by.

Yuuri stared at his friend, and Phichit stared back from across the table.

They held eye contact for a little too long, Yuuri breaking his gaze to look back to Victor. The older ice skater held his lover’s hand and kissed the back of it, cracking a wry smile over at him.

Phichit felt his cheeks heat up, his body warm and hazy from the round of congratulatory drinks he had been given by several other patrons around them.

“How are you feeling Phichit?” Yuuri called to him.

“I’m a little tired.” Phichit admitted.  

Yuuri spared a glance to Victor and his coach nodded and led Yuuri to stand up. Only when he stood did Yuuri let go of his hand, sauntering slowly towards his former rink mate and best friend.

Sliding onto the empty seat next to Phichit, Yuuri pressed into his side and the younger skater forgot how to breathe momentarily. There had always been an inherent innocence to Yuuri, but that was only until he met Victor and started to learn under him. Victor had been able to pull out another side to Yuuri of unbridled sex appeal.

Even outside the rink Yuuri could turn on the charm. Another gift from Victor probably. 

“Victor is going to see if he can grab us a taxi back to the hotel. You’re more than welcome to come back to our room so we can catch up a bit more.” Phichit relaxed his hand as Yuuri twined their fingers together with a small smile. Phichit felt his cheeks warm even more as he squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

Neither of them were for big parties, something a little less grand and intimate would always be welcome. “Do you think we should invite Guang Hong Ji and Leo?”

“I think we can do something with them later before everyone leaves tomorrow.” Yuuri answered cryptically. So no younger skaters would be allowed. Phichit nodded numbly as Victor sank down on the other side of the table.

“I called a cab that should be here soon. I’ll settle up with the bartender and be right out.” Victor nodded to Yuuri.

Victor and Yuuri were trying to take care of him. “Mm. Thank you Victor.”

In an instant the Russian was gone leaving him and Yuuri alone again. Yuuri slid away from the table and tugged Phichit behind him as he stood up.

The air was brisk as they stepped outside, shaking Phichit awake as he tucked his free hand into his coat pocket. His other hand clenched a little harder around Yuuri’s. Yuuri looked down between them, and quietly slid their twined hands into the larger pocket of Victor’s coat. “There.”

“You really don’t want to let go.” Phichit smiled gently. 

“Oh. Do you want me to?” Yuuri blinked and turned both eyebrows raised.

“No. I like this. It’s been too long since we’ve been together. I missed you.” Phichit admitted, his thumb stroking the back of Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri’s cheeks colored and he smiled just a bit wider. Phichit ducked his head and looked at the road ahead. A weight settled on his shoulder as Victor leaned between him and Yuuri.

“Victor you’re heavy.” Yuuri laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yura that hurts!” Victor squeezed his arms pulling both men closer to his chest. Phichit blinked and turned to watch the two lovers. Yuuri smiled shyly and Victor looked absolutely enamored.

He couldn’t be more thrilled for Yuuri if he tried.

Victor turned and smiled at him tipping his head down as he fluttered his lashes at Phichit, “Do you like what you see?”

Phichit laughed as Yuuri pushed at Victor with his free hand, “You don’t ask people that!”

“I do. I think you are both very cute.” Phichit answered.

Victor hummed, “I’ve never been called cute. I’m handsome. Though Yuuri really is cute.”

“Victor!” Yuuri whined.

“What? It’s true.” Victor looked back towards Phichit.

“It’s true, you’ve always been very cute.” Phichit answered innocently.

“Not you too!” Yuuri groaned and buried his face into the palm of his free hand. Phichit squeezed his fingers again feeling over the moon at the contact.

“Oh there is our taxi.” Victor motioned to the disgruntled looking taxi driver waving at them.

Reluctantly, Phichit let go of Yuri’s hand and moved to open the door to the front seat. “I’ll take the front.”

“No, I will.” Victor placed his hands over Phichit’s and nodded back towards the back. Yuuri smiled from inside and waved to him.

“You sure, Victor?” Phichit asked.

It seemed weird that they would want to separate. But, then again they had just spent so much time together that maybe they needed a break. Moving to the back seat, he slid in beside Yuuri and the other smiled, “It will be awhile before we get to see each other again. Let’s take our time and enjoy it.”

That was true. In a few days he would be back on a plane to Bangkok and Yuuri and Victor would be practicing and getting ready to head to Russia. “Ahh, that makes me feel so lonely already.”

“Me too.” Yuuri murmured as he pressed his arm into Phichit’s own.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Victor tried to make conversation with their cab driver. But, for whatever reason the man in the front seat was good at ignoring the champion’s attempts to talk to him. Yuuri stared between them and smiled apologetically to the cabby in the rear view mirror. That seemed to placate him however, and by the end of the ride Victor had managed to get him to smile.

Phichit checked his instagram and smiled at all the well wishes and the congratulations on his page. This was the best night for him. He had not only made history for Thailand but for Asia as a whole. Now he was with one of his closest friend and his coach who had made history in a completely different way.

Exiting the cab, Yuuri nudged him forward and moved past the sliding glass doors.

Taking out a card Victor slid it into the reader. The elevator doors slid open with a ding. Yuuri moved inside them and Phichit followed. Victor stepped on and tapped a button towards the top of the panel.

Of course they would be staying in a nice hotel on a good floor. Phichit was doing the same a few blocks down.

The doors slid open and all three exited the elevator quietly. Something was weird, it was an odd energy that Phichit couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t something he had ever experienced before. It felt almost electric, but maybe it was just how he was feeling at the moment.

“This place looks nice!”

Victor grinned, “It could have been even nicer but Yuuri didn’t think we should splurge.”

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, “I can’t imagine how much I am going to owe at the end of the season. Victor your coaching fees are probably through the roof.” 

Victor smiled and tapped his pointer finger to hips lips, “Hm. I am not sure yet.”

Phichit smiled and shook his head. “You two are fun to listen to.”

Yuuri turned and shook his head, “Don’t tell him that!”

Victor laughed and opened the door to their room. It’s a small room that opened into a living room and right by the door was a small open doorway. Victor ignored it, Yuuri followed Victor, and Phichit removed his coat and draped it over the desk chair.

“It’s a lot smaller than I thought it would be.”

“Ask Yuuri.” Victor grinned as his student tossed a pillow at his head.

“This isn’t about how small the room is, it’s about getting to spend time with Phichit.” Yuuri grumbled as Phichit moved inside and flopped onto one of the beds. Victor hummed thoughtfully and moved towards the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

“Let’s celebrate then. You did well today you two!”

Yuuri took up space near Phichit on the left side of the bed. Yuuri looked to his former roommate and smiled at him, “I’m happy for you Phichit. Really happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you too Yuuri.” Victor settled onto the bed across from them and popped the cork.

“Let’s toast!”

\----

Two bottles of champagne later and that same lovely warmth had spread from Phichit’s torso into his limbs and up to his head. Yuuri had discarded his glasses and had moved from his place next to Phichit to having his head in his lap.

Phichit carded his fingers through the soft black hair with a small smile on his face. “You’ve always liked someone playing with your hair.”

Yuuri opened one of his eyes, cheeks flushed as he smiled up at him, “Mmhmm.”

“He likes it when someone else combs it too. I found that out when I helped him get ready for his first competition this season.” Victor’s eyes were half lidded, and something about it seemed so tender and possessive at the same time. It sent a shiver down his spine and made Phichit pause for a second.

“Don’t stop.” Yuuri whispered, his own hand reaching up to grab Phichit’s wrist gently.

The breathless air of Yuuri’s voice made his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach and sent a spark of heat down his back. Victor watched from the other bed, his lips quirked into a smirk.

A challenge.

Phichit let his fingers resume brushing through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s hand held loosely onto his wrist for a few seconds more before he dropped his hand back to the bed. After a second, Victor stood up, “I’m going to shower.”

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t open his eyes to watch his teacher enter the small bathroom, door shutting behind him.

“He’s different than I pictured.” Phichit murmured as he turned his attention back to the older ice skater in his lap.

“He is. But, that makes him even better.” Yuuri answered as he opened up one eye to stare up at his friend.

Looking down at Yuuri, Phichit stopped his hand again eyes locked with Yuuri’s. Then it was almost instant as Yuuri’s arm surged up and his hand grabbed the top of his turtle neck dragging Phichit down.

Lips met lips and Phichit felt his heart stop. His body trembled and he leaned back, gasping for air. His head started to spin and Yuuri sat up making a soft noise in the back of his throat. “Phichit.”

How many times had he heard the other use that tone of voice? Phichit could count the times they had gone home together and Yuuri had used that same tone on one hand. It was tone that pulled along his lower abdomen and straight to his cock.

The slide of Yuuri’s soft lips against his own had him reaching out blindly to grasp the back of his former rinkmate’s neck to anchor himself. “Yuuri, do you know what that tone of voice does to me?”

“Please Phichit.” Yuuri whimpered softly next to his ear that time. A shiver ran down his back at the wantonness of the tone as Phichit let out a soft groan wrapping one of his arms around the Japanese man’s waist, dragging him closer.

“You know I’ve never been good at saying no to you.” Phichit whispered, their lips inches apart. All it took was Yuuri leaning forward, rubbing the tips of their noses together as he pressed his forehead to Phichits.

Dark eyes stared back into his own as Phichit felt the last bit of control he had snap like a cut piano wire. Reaching up, his hands gripped onto Yuuri’s shoulders as he pushed the other to the bed and followed him down.

Yuuri reached up, brushing his pointer finger down his jaw, making Phichit shiver. “I’ve missed this.”

Phichit swallowed, his own voice barely above a whisper, “Me too.”

He felt that talking any louder could break this fragile mood between them. But, before he let that train of thought take him any further away, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s once more.

The kisses they had shared in the past were fumbling and unsure presses of lips that had been chaste.  

Those kisses had nothing on the one they were sharing now.

Pure hot molten pleasure ran up and down Phichit’s spine as Yuuri’s tongue brushed along the seam of his lips. He surrendered himself in turn, opening himself up and allowing Yuuri inside. The feel of his tongue pressing in and invading his mouth had been too much, but as he had moved back, Yuri and reached up curling his fingers into his hair to stop his retreat.

Phichit whimpered and Yuuri shuddered underneath him pressing his hips in a silent answer.

What the _hell_  had Victor been teaching him?

Cold hands touched his skin, causing Phichit to jerk and hiss into the kiss as Yuuri’s fingertips mapped out the planes of his sides and abdomen leaving small jolts of something warmer in their wake.

Panting, Phichit pulled back from Yuuri’s lips, his eyes shut and head bowed, and lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes as he looked down.

Yuuri lay underneath him, eyes half lidded and shirt pushed up to his ribs as he took in quiet gulps of air. His cheeks were flushed and the fingers of his free hand gripped into the bed sheets underneath him so hard that his hands were shaking and his knuckles were white.

Forcing himself to let go of the sheets, Yuuri reached up with both his hands cupping Phichit’s jaw once again, “More...please I need more…”

_I’m glad I’m not the only one needing more._

For all their fumbling attempts in Yuuri’s room at the apartment with the lights off. Phichit couldn’t imagine why he had agreed to keep the room dark. The older man was beautiful underneath him, and Yuuri looked just as comfortable there in that moment as he did on the ice.

It was almost as if Yuuri could read his mind. The older skater smiled up at him, his hands smoothing slowly down his torso grabbing the hem of his shirt. Sitting back up, Phichit grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pulled it up and off himself, tossing it into the room behind them somewhere.

The cool air in the room bit into his skin causing him to shiver.

The coldness of the air around them made the heat of Yuuri’s fingers even more surprising as he brushed his pointer finger down his slender stomach, circling around his belly button. Phichit squeezed his knees to Yuuri’s hips a little more adamantly and let out a shaky huff.

Yuuri’s eyes never left him, and neither did that patient smile. It was a smile that made Phichit feel naked despite still having most of his clothing on. It was that unbridled confidence and eros that Yuuri had grabbed and never relinquished control to whatever deity had let him borrow it. His lips parted and he let out a shaky breath.

This was still Yuuri. This was still the person he had lived and skated with. This was still the person that made his heart ache in the best and most terrible of ways. Those ways he had kept to himself and only thought about at night with his hand down his pants and his eyes trained on the ceiling in the dark.

_He’s changed so much in the time we’ve been apart._

As a friend he couldn’t have been more proud, but as anything else...well-

Yuuri’s hands reached up gently and carded through his hair drawing Phichit back into the present and out of his thoughts. A small hesitant smile found it’s way onto Yuuri’s face, “Too much?”

Phichit shook his head and gently ground his hips down wrenching a soft gasp and a jerk of Yuuri’s hips. “No. Never too much. Never enough.”

“Phichit.” Yuuri’s voice was strained, and Phichit rocked down again. Yuuri’s hands trembled against his cheeks before they fell weightlessly back onto the sheets beside his head for a moment. Phichit leaned forward his hands quietly finding Yuuri’s their fingers twining as he ground himself down.

The click of the bathroom door caught him completely unprepared, and for a moment he could only process that Yuuri had either not noticed or failed to realize just what the sound meant. Raising his head awkwardly, he stared over his shoulder as Victor emerged, his pale hair still swathed in one of the hotel's plush towels.

Instantly, ice ran down his back causing him to shiver, “I can expla- mmphh!”

Before he had been able to say anything more, Yuuri and grabbed him by the ears, and had firmly placed his lips over his own. His tongue had found entrance far quicker than before, and the sheer shock made him collapse half on top of his friend, his elbows hitting the soft bed below.

Yuuri rocked against him insistently as he felt hands run up his back as Victor chuckled, “I see that you two have had plenty of time to reconnect.”

Phichit’s body arched into the touch as Yuuri’s hands brushed down his back and into his pants, squeezing him softly. Lips pressed to the hollow of his ear, “I’ve been trying to teach Yuuri how to be patient, but it’s an ongoing trial.”

As if to prove his coach’s point, Yuuri thrust his hips up and Phichit felt as if his strength had left his body. “A-ah!”

“Shh Phichit let us take care of you,” Victor hushed him as Phichit squirmed and Yuuri brushed his hands down his back and lower still, sliding those warm fingers past the waistband of his pants and under his briefs.

It was his turn to grip into the sheets as Yuuri’s fingers brushed down and gripped onto his ass gently. Victor’s hands brushed up his sides. They weren’t like Yuuri’s hands at all. Victor’s hands were large, rough, and damp from his shower.

While Yuuri’s hands squeezed him gently, and urged him into an unhurried grinding rhythm distracting him with pleasure, Victors hands brushed up his sides and curled around the front of his hips pulling him away from Yuuri.

The man under him whimpered at the lost contact, and Phichit let out a soft moan as he squirmed feebly in those strong capable hands. Yuuri shuddered and tried to pull Phichit back on top of him.

“Mm, just lift your hips a little more Phichit and I promise I’ll return you to Yuuri.”

It almost felt like he was in a daze as he was shifted up and Victor’s fingers plucked the button open on his pants, drawing the zipper down, down, down. Squirming under Victor’s hands, Phichit shut his eyes tightly and dipped his head down.

Being an ice skater and as young as he was Phichit had never really stopped to consider anything like this. Sure he and Yuuri had messed around, but he had never put himself in a situation like this before.

Not only was Victor guiding his pants down his hips and off his body, but he was also pressing kisses down each vertebrae, down his lower back and to the cleft of his ass. It was embarrassing, but oh so arousing at the same time too.

With each gentle kiss, his stomach jumped and it felt like more and more warmth pooled into his lower abdomen. The more heat that gathered the less time Phichit had to let his thoughts distract him.

Yuuri pressed his lips to Phichit’s neck as his hands moved from his ass, finger tips gliding up his sides as his mouth worked it’s way down peppering Phichit’s shoulders with kisses. The touch was electric and did wonders at short circuiting his brain.

It was too much, too fast.

Phichit felt his eyes start to water as he wordlessly reached one of his hands out. He needed something, anything to draw him back down. Gentle fingers grasped his own squeezing in silent reassurance as Phichit took a shaky breath. Yuuri nuzzled his cheek and Victor slid up his back to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Just breathe.” Victor commanded.

Phichit took in another breath and slowly exhaled it out.  Yuuri squeezed his fingers again and brushed his free hand up his neck, cupping his friend’s cheek. “Phichit?”

“I just don’t want to mess this up.” Phichit whispered back, breathlessly with a small sad smile.

Yuuri looked past his shoulder and Victor silently, and nodded. Soon the pressure on his back lifted up and Phichit took another steady breath. 

“It’s too much too quick, we understand.” Yuuri murmured as he gently squirmed out from underneath Phichit and sat up.

Phichit felt his heart sink into his chest, “But-”

“But, that doesn’t mean we can’t try again sometime.” Victor finished for him as he brushed a hand over Phichit’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

The feel of Victor’s hand on his shoulder was comforting and did wonders to calm his racing heart down. Yuuri gently grabbed his hands in his and squeezed gently, “It’s been a long day and both of us are tired, right?”

Even with all the excitement Phichit couldn’t deny how heavy his body felt. The adrenaline had worn off into something much more pleasant. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Let’s get some rest now. Then we can move on to an important discussion about all this.” Victor motioned between them.

Phichit felt something warm unfurl in his chest.

Even though things had started into something and it had been too much, whatever they had all done together would be something worth discussing now. There had been many firsts that day for them, perhaps this particular first could wait for a while.

After a bit of fussing with the beds and pushing them together, all three men climbed into them and curled up close to each other. Phichit let his eyes slide close, and his lips turn up into a smile.

This had really been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a good long time. For some reason I haven't seen a lot of this threesome pairing and thought that I would go ahead and throw my hat in that ring. So, for better or worse here is a story to make it's mark on one of my favorite pairings. 
> 
> I may or may not write a follow up to this. As always, comment or kudos and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also if you like my writing and want advanced looks at the content, please follow my tumblr at [RegalDragonScribe](http://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com)


End file.
